dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Myst Island
Not what you were looking for? See - Myst (Disambiguation) Myst Island is an age created by Catherine and Ti'ana, and the central hub for the game Myst. History Myst Island was an age created by Catherine and Ti'ana for Catherine and Atrus to live in to be safe from Gehn. Atrus had trapped Gehn in Riven and linked to Myst as the book fell into a fissure. There, he, Ti'ana, and Catherine lived together. While on the island, Atrus and Catherine had two sons, Achenar and Sirrus. Eventually, Ti'ana dies, and is buried by Atrus (the character of Ti'ana was not created when the original Myst game came out). Therefore, When realMyst was released, the island was modified to contain Ti'ana's gravestone. (Ti'ana's death, as referred to in Myst IV: Revelation, however, took place on an age Catherine wrote). Atrus writes many ages while on the island (he claims over one hundred). While many were eventually destroyed by Achenar and Sirrus, he had created four "places of protection" where he kept four of his books. Each of these safe places was protected by a puzzle that one would need to complete in order to access it. Eventually, after the events in Myst, Atrus left Myst island and returned to K'veer (with a linking book this time). Atrus was trapped on K'veer and burned so many of his Books. In the following 10 years after those events, Atrus and Catherine rarely returned to the island. In truth they were avoiding it, as its current condition caused them much anger and grief, being reminded of the betrayal, cruelty and greed of their sons. Atrus also felt partly responsible for them, as he did not reach out to the boys when he should. As a pretense to avoid the Island, Atrus occupied himself with writing Ages like Averone, then with searching the Ages of D'ni for survivors, postponing the visit to Myst. Eventually Atrus had to visit Myst again in order to explore his old Ages, seeking inspiration for the new Age he was writing to relocate the D'ni people. Catherine also visited Myst later, and brought Atrus the book of J'nanin to help him. Years later, Yeesha returns to Myst island and closes the library forever. Myst, as seen in Myst V: End of Ages, eventually fell into decay after being unattended for 250 years. All mechanisms on the Age have been rendered functionless by time and weather. Geography Myst consists mainly of one large island, with a small sister island on which sits the clock tower. The island is partially flat forest land, with a large rocky hill toward one end. Although it is entirely surrounded by water, there is no beach, only rocky coastline. Myst also possesses a natural cave, which houses the power generators. One discontinuity between the story and the game is the absence of living quarters. It has been said though, that the real living quarters of Catherine and Atrus can be accessed by the elevator going down. However, in Myst, it can only go up, and an ability to go down has not been found in any other games. Locations Ship The ship on Myst Island is more or less the first thing a person sees when linking in to Myst. It is an almost exact replica of the ship that can be found on the Stoneship age, which was written by Atrus. When the Stranger first saw the ship on Myst, it appeared to be sunken, and could not be accessed. However, by solving the puzzle of the poles and symbols in front of the Myst Library, he/she could raise the ship from the depths. On the ship, there is a Linking Book leading to the Stoneship Age, an Age written by Atrus to test the power of the art, by writing in a man-made object to an already-existing Age. There is also a miniature model of the ship inside of a small pool in front of the library. Library The library is a key location on Myst Island. In it, Atrus stored journals and the Linking Books for all the Ages he had visited, many of which were destroyed by Sirrus and Achenar in an attempt to cover up the crimes they committed in many of them. In-game, only the journals for the Channelwood, Stoneship, Selenitic, Mechanical and Rime (in RealMyst) Ages remain intact, along with a Pattern book used to access the D'ni linking book in the fireplace. Sirrus and Achenar's Prison Books, Spire and Haven, were also located in the library. The library also contains a secret elevator that can be used to access the tower of the library. It has been speculated that when the elevator goes down, it leads to the living quarters on Myst island. However, there is no game that allows the user to go downward in the elevator. Planetarium Myst Island contains a planetarium in which the user can view the night sky in the Stoneship Age on any date and time from the year 0 through the year 9999. Cabin & Tree The cabin and tree on Myst are used as machines used to access the Channelwood Age. The cabin has a safe and a pressure device operated by a wheel that can move the tree that is outside up and down. Power Room The power room is an underground chamber used to send power to the rocket, thus making it possible to access the Selenitic Age. Rocket The rocket is a spaceship on a dock with a harmonium that can be used to access the Selenitic Age. Message Chamber Referred to as the "forechamber beside the dock", the image chamber can be used to view messages that include Atrus' message to Catherine. It also allows access to the Rime Age in realMyst. Books & Writings Based on its depiction in Myst (Game), Myst's library is believed to have housed at least sixty books - both Descriptive Books and Journals - prior to Sirrus and Achenar burning many of them in an attempt to hide their crimes from Atrus. A list of books that are believed to have been stored in the library thus follows; *Ancam Age and Journal - (Mentioned in supplementary materials) *Arimarl Age - (Mentioned in supplementary materials) *Aspermere Age - (Mentioned in Atrus' Mechanical Journal in Myst (Game)) *Channelwood Age and Journal *Everdunes Age and Journal - (Mentioned in Atrus' Channelwood Journal in Myst (Game) and supplementary materials) *Fireplace Combinations Book *Gravitation Age and Journal - (Mentioned in supplementary materials) *Herelding Age and Journal - (Mentioned in supplementary materials) *J'nanin Age and the Lesson Ages - (Mentioned in Myst III: Exile) *Mechanical Age and Journal *Oasis Age and Journal - (Mentioned in supplementary materials) *Osmoian Age - (Mentioned in Atrus' Channelwood Journal in Myst (Game)) *Rime Age and Journal (Only accessible in realMyst) *Selenitic Age and Journal *Serenia Age - (Mentioned in Myst IV: Revelation) *Serenol Age and Journal - (Mentioned in supplementary materials) *Shimar Age and Shimar/Journal - (Mentioned in supplementary materials) *Stoneship Age and Journal *Terrel Age - (Mentioned in supplementary materials) *The Tide Age - (Mentioned in Atrus' Mechanical Journal in Myst (Game)) *"Unnamed Age" and Journal - (Mentioned in supplementary materials) *"Water Age" - (Mentioned in Atrus' Stoneship Journal in Myst (Game)) *Whiterock and Journal - (Mentioned in supplementary materials) Three other books were kept in other parts of the library. *Haven - On display as a trap for intruders. *K'veer - Hidden inside a secret chamber in the fireplace. *Spire - On display as a trap for intruders. Gallery Myst Gears.png|A set of large gears, opened to allow access to the Mechanical Age. Myst Island.png|Path leading to the library. Myst ObservationTower.png|Inside the library's secret observation tower. Myst Planetarium.png|View of the Planetarium and Ship Myst ClockTower.png|The Clock Tower Myst ClockPuzzle.png|Inside the Clock Tower Myst Generator.png|Passage to the Generator Room. Notes & Trivia *Myst Island was named after the Jules Verne novel The Mysterious Island. *At some points, Richard A. Watson has explained that the "real" Myst Island (like other Ages) was much larger than what appears in the game, with locations not included, as they were not needed to advance the story or make it playable.http://www.allthingsuru.com/AllThingsUru/pdf/The%20Watson%20Letters.pdf For instance, the elevator in the tower also went down to where the family's living quarters were located. However in all depictions, such as the the sketches in The Book of Atrus, the Island appears exactly as in the game. *In the original design document for Myst (Game), Myst is said to house links to a "Mammoth Age", "Night Age" and "Ivory Age". No other information is known about these worlds, or whether they are even to be considered canon. Category:Locations Category:Ages Category:Myst Locations Category:RealMyst Locations Category:Myst V Locations Category:Uru Locations Category:Myst Ages Category:RealMyst Ages Category:Myst V Ages Category:Uru Ages